The present invention relates to a portable desk.
Watertight carrying cases, such as those made by Pelican, are well known, economical, and are used for a variety of industrial needs, such as to carry electronic equipment to a job site. However, it is often very inconvenient to use the electronic equipment at the job site, because the carrying case is placed on the ground and the worker has to get down to ground level in order to use it.